Express Yourself
by xHazelfurx
Summary: Ali and Jack...a match made in heaven.


*****Please refrain from copying this story. Any advice or corrections would be greatly appreciated and I am completely open to new ideas!*****

"E...X...P-R-E-S-S... Love, sex..." Ali's tantalizing voice slithered out, spewing the venomous lyrics to a song that had all eyes tuned in on her. Her long blonde hair curled out, gliding along her decadent soft cheeks. Her glowing skin spooked beneath the daring dim lights. Her lips formed the words. Words that came out as melodic slaves. Doing her bidding. And there Jack stood, bent over the bar top, arms crossed atop of it while gazing at the woman he was so entranced by. Had lust been given a name, it would've been found on this very night.

"Ladies no regrets..." The whispered lyrical tune called out to him. Beckoning him by name. Should he throw away his engagement? Should he chase after this blonde minx? The 5'1" female was entrancing him. Her eyes glowing with a fiery passion. A burning ferocity that had his body heating beneath the thin layers of clothes. His hair, wild with the nights events, stood disheveled, thankfully cloaking his eyes from her vivacious stare.

"Been holding down for quite some time, and finally the moment's right - yeaah - I love to make the people stare, they know I got that certain savoir-faire!" Bellowing out the lyrics, hissing them in that venomous voice of hers. Jack was frozen in place, gazing at her with such intensity. He hadn't even realized the people trying to get his attention.

"Sir...I'm ready to or-"

"Can I have my bill ple-"

"Jack!"

A masculine voice hollered at him, glaring with annoyance. What was going through that boys head? Jack snapped to attention, glancing around anxiously for a moment - afraid he had gotten too caught up in the little vixen and was ogling.

"Sorry, sorry!" His eyes pierced through the night to find Sean scowling at him. The balding man gave him a once over. Looking at him through his spectacles. Then there was that little laugh, that off-sounding laugh.

"Wait for it. Better grab her while she's hot!" Sean's teasing remark glided across the bar to reach Jack's ears and the man found him shrugging, muttering a 'What is that supposed to mean?' Pulling off the nonchalant facade, his attention diverted to the customers. Or...tried to. His eyes kept roaming to that petite figure.

Ali's scantily clad thighs called out to him. He wanted to sink his fingers into her flesh. Feel the silky smooth material rip apart in his strong hands. He wanted to feel her heated, writhing beneath him. All thoughts he certainly shouldn't be having. His teeth, sinking into her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth to suckle it. Feel her tongue fighting against his. Her nails dragging down his toned chest, his rippling back.

He wanted to feel it.

All of it.

"Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave baby, that's guaranteed, why?" What would he do to touch her right now? To rub her between the soft folds of her thighs. To press his lips against hers. To feel her moisten against the tips of his fingers. If he -could- get close enough to touch...he'd absolutely ravage her. He'd destroy her. Rip her to shreds. All within the safety of his arms.

"It's a passion and emotion! It's a fashion, burlesque! It'll move you, going through you, do what I do, burlesque!" Ali's voice only kept seducing him. Cloaking him in her darkness. Jack found himself gulping noticeably. His pants growing tighter with every passing second. Even while he was passing out drinks, collecting tickets and tabs, he couldn't move his eyes from her.

_Captivating..._

All throughout the night, his eyes were on her form. The way she moved, like a snake ready to strike. The way her hands slid down her sides, over her sweet thighs. He could only imagine - dream even - of inhaling that sweet succulent scent of hers. To taste the ivory gold that hid between her legs. Imagine delving his tongue into the hot cavern that could only be spotted after all the lace and ruffles had been shed from her god-like body. To see...with his own eyes, what a magnificent fox she really was.

"Jack. Jack! Are you even listening to me?!" That soft voice echoed in his ears. He was splayed across the bar again, chin resting in his cupped hand. He found himself staring into the eyes of an enraged looking Ali. "Maybe, instead of staring at other girls, you should answer your fiance's phone calls! It's gone off three times now!" In a whirl of panic, Jack looked down at his pocket to see his phone lighting up. It beeped three times before an automated voice-messaging system began to sound.

"Jack. I know you're there. Answer your phone before I get on a plane to come find you! I love you baby, and I'm sorry about the fight we had earlier." Ali could only gaze at the device, masking the glare that was slowly seeping through. Though...when her gaze slid up to the man behind the bar, she found herself grasping at the last shred of reality before fantasies began to cloud that blonde head of hers.

"Thanks Ali..." He mumbled quietly before gazing her up and down. "I'm going to ring her before we head out. That okay with you?" His low voice held an edge to it. It was rough, raspy from hiding the strain. The whimpering moan that threatened to shred its way through his talented mouth. Every movement caused a bundle of discomfort. To walk away from the bar. That thought alone made him want to rip his pants off in bundles of frustration.

Ali herself looked uncomfortable, shifting in her place while she gazed off to the side. "Actually...Marcus offered to take me out to dinner tonight..." Again her voice came out as a sweet whisper. Flooded with a toxin. Marcus. Of course. The despicable upper-class man who assumed he could buy anything, do as he pleases. As long as it was for the right price. The man who looked at Ali as nothing but a trophy to add to his collection. Yeah. Right.

"Oh. Then... We'll see each other at home. I'm sure Natalie and I will have a wonderful conversation without you. Enjoy selling yourself out to that lovely bastard." Sarcasm raged through his words. It was laced with a hint of despair and betrayal. Fresh wounds cutting into his already battered flesh. It was enough to make the previous discomfort go away.

However, once Jack saw the pain flood through Ali's eyes, it was all he could do to wish to take the words back.

Unfortunately...he never got that chance.

*****R&R Please!*****


End file.
